L'art d'allié le combat physique et magique
by Maluciole
Summary: Durant le Tome 5 : Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phœnix. En pleine période d'entraînement intensif des membres de l'AD par Harry, un poufsouffle pourrait bien être celui qui apportera du renouveau dans le style des combat sorcier...


Résumé :

Durant le Tome 5 : Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phœnix. En pleine période d'entraînement intensif des membres de l'AD par Harry, un poufsouffle pourrait bien être celui qui apportera du renouveau dans le style des combat sorcier...

**L'art d'allié le combat physique et magique**

Mlle Pince ne l'aurait jamais autant vu à la bibliothèque que durant sa cinquième année. On le disait intéressé par la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, mais à ce point ? Il fallait bien s'avouer qu'avec le professeur dont l'école était pourvu, cet horrible batracien d'Ombrage, il avait tout intérêt à s'instruire seul dans cette matière.

Harry Potter semblait, depuis quelques temps, chercher à lire l'intégralité des ouvrages portant sur les sortilèges de Défense présent dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il fallait dire que les membres de l'AD apprenaient vite, presque trop vite pour leur jeune professeur. Il lui fallait donc passer beaucoup de temps à mettre au point un programme d'apprentissage. Et pour se faire, il écumait les rayonnages de la bibliothèque du vieux château.

Ainsi, le jeune brun, bien connu de tout le monde sorcier, était encore fois plongé dans un lourd ouvrage, un samedi après-midi, alors qu'il aurait sûrement dût être au chaud dans sa salle commune. Seul, il feuilletait, prenait note, réfléchissait, mettait en place des exercices. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'on vint le déranger.

- …ouver quelque chose pour nous.

Harry émergea, se retrouvant face à un élève de son année, à la cravate noir et jaune. Justin Finch-Fletchey.

- Attends, attends, répète s'il te plait. J'ai pas tout compris je crois.

Le Poufsouffle repris avec patience.

- Je pense avoir trouver un truc qui pourrait t'intéresser. Répéta-il. Je faisait des recherches pour l'AD, continua-t-il dans un murmure. Quand je me suis rappelé que dans notre salle commune nous avons un certain nombre d'ouvrages qui ne sont pas à la bibliothèque. Ils sont considérés comme mineurs. Ce sont souvent des mythes ou des romans moldus, mais finalement, ils apportent quand même des choses parfois. Et dans l'un d'eux j'ai trouvé un ou deux exercices qui pourraient nous être utiles, mais je voulais te laisser en juger.

- Et ce livre, tu l'as avec toi ?

- Non... Non, on ne peut pas les sortir de la salle commune. Répondit Justin, un air contrit sur le visage. Par contre, je peux t'inviter dans notre salle commune... Je pense pas que les autres seront contre. Après tout, tu es Harry Potter... Même si ça te plais pas. Rajouta-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

- Oui... Pour une fois ça va me servir pour quelque chose d'utile. En tout cas merci de t'investir autant. On ne peut pas dire que tout le monde en fasse de même. Sourit Harry. Quand penses-tu pouvoir m'y emmener ?

Justin sembla réfléchir un court instant. Pesant le pour et le contre de plusieurs possibilités en lui même.

- Tout de suite. Répondit-il enfin. Il y aura peu de monde. Beaucoup sont allé à une réunion de fondation d'un groupe d'entraide entre années. Tu sais, on a pas une réputation de flèche, mais je t'assure qu'on a le mérite d'être des bosseurs...

- Je n'en doute pas. Surtout quand je vous vois à l'AD. Le rassura le brun.

- Bien ! Pas de temps à perdre alors. On range les livres et on file.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait de la bibliothèque et se rendait dans le grand hall. Discutant de tout et de rien, des cours, et des difficultés à faire leur travaux de potion, le quidditch et l'engouement pour le cours de sortilège. Une fois rendu, ils empruntèrent un escalier latéral.

- Tu te rends compte... Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où se trouve ta salle commune... Avança Harry. Je sais que celle des Serdaigles est dans une tour de l'aile ouest du château. Celle des Serpentards est dans les sous-sols, on y accède par les cachots, et elle se trouve probablement sous le lac. Celle des Gryffondors, dans une tour du château, au septième étage derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame en rose. Mais la votre...

- Attends, tu vas bientôt le savoir.

Harry se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'ils étaient à présent dans le couloir menant aux cuisines. Il le savait depuis qu'il était entré en possession de la carte des Maraudeurs. Ils croisèrent le Moine Gras, le saluèrent. Puis Justin s'arrêta devant un grand tableau, une nature morte constituée de quelques fruits, et d'une coupe dressée au centre du cadre. Dans un murmure il prononça son mot de passe. Lançant à Harry un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Invité... C'est tout. Désolé.

- Il n'y a pas de problème Justin. On est pas censé divulguer les mots de passe. Alors ça me paraît normal.

Pendant ce temps le tableau pivotait, laissant dans le mur une ouverture en arche, dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent. C'est ainsi que Harry vit l'intérieur de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles. Sa première impression fut de se dire que ce lieu était confortable et accueillant, l'alliance du jaune et d'un noir apportant une sensation de bonne humeur teintée de rigueur. Pourvue de nombreuses tentures couleur ocre et gros fauteuils aux couleurs des blés, il s'en dégageait une douce bienveillance. Plus généralement, elle ressemblait à un terrier. Un plafond en dôme très haut au dessus de leurs têtes, pourvu d'une croisée d'ogive chromée. Une pièce circulaire, aux murs de pierre brute rehaussés de morceaux d'ambre savamment sculptés tantôt d'un blaireau, tantôt de l'orée d'une forêt. La pièce était réchauffée d'une immense cheminée au manteau travaillé et ciselé de fine feuille de lierre et à l'âtre si large que de petits bancs y était installés pour pouvoir lire directement chauffé par les flammes. De petits tunnels partaient à intervalle régulier de la pièce, chaque ouverture en arc brisé voyaient sa pierre décorée d'une gargouille animal : hypogriffe, licorne, sombral... Souterrains, ces tunnels semblaient avoir pour vocation l'accès aux dortoirs. Ça et là, quelques étudiants se levaient, prenaient un livre dans les grandes bibliothèques montantes jusqu'au plafond, pourvues d'échelles et dispersés tout autour de la pièce, puis revenaient dans leurs fauteuils, canapés ou même, au sol, assis sur d'épais tapis de couleur moutarde et cobalt aux dessins tantôt géométriques, tantôt figuratifs.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça comme ça... C'est... Très similaire à notre Salle Commune finalement... Finit par souffler Harry.

- Si tu le dis. Lui sourit son camarade. J'adore cette pièce. Elle est vraiment comme un havre de paix... Tu sais, je devais aller au Collège d'Eton, dans le Berkshire près du château de Windsor à 40 km à l'ouest de Londres. Et quand j'ai su que je pourrais aller à Poudlard, j'ai tout de même hésité... je ne sais pas si tu imagine un peu la chance que peut représenter des études à Eton... C'est prestigieux. Et tellement bien pourvu en matériel... Finalement. J'ai choisis Poudlard, mais par curiosité. Et je peux te jurer, qu'au moment où j'ai mis les pieds dans notre Salle Commune, tous mes doutes se sont envolés. Je me suis dit : « Justin, ici tu auras ce qu'Eton ne pourra jamais t'offrir, 7 ans de découverte d'un monde inconnu entouré de personnes dont tu ne pourras jamais douter qu'ils sont tes pairs. »

Il marqua une pause. Ses yeux semblaient scanner l'intégralité de sa pièce à vivre. Puis, Harry le ramena doucement parmi eux.

- T'es un mec intéressant, Justin. Il n'y a pas à dire. Je suis heureux de te compter parmi nous.

- Merci Harry. Rougit-il. Allez, tu m'as assez flatté ! Direction mon dortoir, j'ai mis le livre là bas, pour être sur de l'avoir sous la main rapidement.

Il attrapa Harry par le coude et le fit avancer dans l'un des petits couloirs. Bientôt, ils se trouvèrent devant une grande porte, parfaitement circulaire, engoncée dans la pierre. Justin se saisit de la poignée, toqua trois coups, et entra après un bref instant.

Devant l'air sceptique de Harry il lui expliqua qu'une petite charte régissait les dortoirs et les allers et venues et que dedans il était stipulé qu'il fallait s'annoncer avant de pénétrer dans les chambres communes.

- Vous avez une organisation bien huilée chez vous ! Nous c'est toujours le foutoir !

Justin ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- On est comme ça. Allez, on a assez traîné. Si tu veux avoir le temps de feuilleter et de prendre des notes sur le livre que j'ai trouvé avant le dîner, il va falloir s'activer !

Sur ces mots, il se dirige vers l'un des lits à baldaquins, si semblables à ceux des Gryffondors si ce n'est les couleurs des tentures, qui sont celles de la maison Poufsouffle, Jaune et noir. Il tire de sa malle un ouvrage aux dimensions assez réduites, qui semble vieillit par le temps.

- Viens, pose toi sur le bureau là bas. Je vais me cherche une autre chaise.

Harry s'installa et ouvrit la couverture. A l'intérieur, en lettres ouvragées, le titre : « L'art d'allier le combat physique et magique : Quand le monde magique puise chez les moldus. »

Il se mit rapidement à lire l'introduction. L'auteur faisait état de ses nombreux voyages aux travers les continents, et décrivait entre autre le foisonnement d'art de combat que l'on pouvait rencontrer. Par ailleurs, il semblait avoir la certitude que les arts combatifs Asiatiques seraient ceux les plus propices à s'allier avec la Magie. Ainsi, Harry chercha tout de suite le chapitre qui en faisait état. A ses côtés, Justin s'était pourvu d'un parchemin et d'une plume.

- Ce que je te propose, puisqu'il nous reste peu de temps, c'est que tu me listes les pages qui t'intéressent et moi je te les recopierais. Avec les schémas. Et à la prochaine réunion de l'AD, je viens avec, comme ça on pourra facilement se mettre au travail. Ça te va ?

- Ce serait sympa de ta part, Justin. Mais ça ne risque pas de te prendre trop de temps sur le travail scolaire ?

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Si je te propose c'est que je peux le faire. Sourit-il.

- Alors ça marche.

La demi-heure qui suivit fut donc consacrée à un inventaire détaillé de ce que le livre contenait comme techniques intéressantes pour eux. A la fin de cette dernière, ils se regardèrent en souriant. Fermèrent l'ouvrage dont à présent dépassait une quinzaine de marque-pages.

- Voilà qui est fait... Souffla Justin. Je te laisse retrouver la sortie tout seul. Moi je me mets au travail dès maintenant, et je continuerais après dîner. On se voit quand la prochaine fois ?

- Euh... je ne sais pas exactement. Garde bien ton Gallion sur toi, et les notes et dessins que tu prendras aussi. Ce serait le plus prudent.

Ça me va. Acquiesça-t-il. A la prochaine alors Harry !

- Harry lui fit un signe de main puis s'échappa bien vite pour retrouver ses deux amis et leur raconter le contenu de sa journée. Hermione serait certainement ravagée de savoir que les Poufsouffles avaient accès à des livres qu'elle ne verrait jamais à moins d'être invitée dans leur salle commune.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, le jeudi exactement, quelques membres des maisons Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sentir dans leur poche chauffer un Gallion d'or.

Le soir même, au alentour de 21h30, le dîner passé, les élèves dans leurs Salles Communes, les membres de l'AD se retrouvaient tous dans la Salle sur Demande. Un jeune homme brun, aux yeux émeraude leur demanda le silence.

- J'ai pas l'habitude de vous faire du bla-bla avant les séances, mais là, c'est important. Enonça-t-il. Nous allons aujourd'hui nous entraîner à quelque chose de différent. Cette semaine Justin est venu me voir et m'a parlé d'un ouvrage dans lequel un homme cherchait à innover dans le combat magique. Et il a pris le partie de mêler les techniques de combat des moldus d'Asie de l'Est avec les notre. C'est ce que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui. Justin...

- Oui, j'installe tout.

Le jeune Poufsouffle se mit alors à envoyer au mur différents schémas, dessins et croquis stratégiques de grandes tailles afin que tout le monde puisse les voir.

- Merci Justin.

Le cours débuta. Et l'expérience eût un franc succès. Les élèves progressaient rapidement grâce aux images enchantées aux murs et Harry, Ron et Hermione semblaient de plus en plus satisfaits du niveau qu'approchait le groupe.

La petite brune interpella Harry.

- S'ils continuent comme ça et que nous arrivons à recruter plus de monde, je pense que d'ici la fin de l'année, les buses de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal seront une formalité pour nous tous. Et au delà de ça, le combat entre Vol-Voldemort ne sera pas si inégal et meurtrier pour notre camp s'il se passe à Poudlard.

Sur ces paroles, elle retourna aider un petit groupe de troisièmes années. Laissant à Harry l'opportunité d'un instant, goûter à l'effet rassurant de la sérénité.

Maluciole,

Mercredi 14 Janvier 2009


End file.
